


因果报应Chap.6

by FinishedDream



Category: nojun - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinishedDream/pseuds/FinishedDream





	因果报应Chap.6

李帝努认识黄仁俊要比罗渽民来的早，早了三年。他和李楷灿同一个小区同一个小学同一个初中但考上了不同的高中，不过偶尔李帝努爸妈或李楷灿爸妈出差的时候他们会去对方家里蹭吃蹭住，两间高中隔的不远，李帝努来他们学校等过李楷灿好几次，也就看到了和李楷灿勾肩搭背打打闹闹的黄仁俊。  
那时他还没什么感觉，只记得那双漂亮的狐狸眼睛和标志性的虎牙 ，心想这小男孩未免长得太秀气了。后来上了大学罗渽民轰轰烈烈追求黄仁俊时他才知道原来黄仁俊也在N大读书，比起高中那时看起来更加精致诱人，青涩的果实已然熟透，只等有缘人的采撷。  
黄仁俊和罗渽民谈恋爱的时候李帝努也见到过几次，男孩脸上洋溢着的幸福笑容激起他内心一阵涟漪，一股无法言表的复杂情绪逐渐在他的内心成形：他想他们分手，他又不想他们分手。  
黄仁俊是罗渽民维持的最久的一段恋情，久到李帝努都觉得他要收心转性了，觉得自己可以将那些见不得人的念头永远埋藏，但他们终究还是分手了。这意味着他可以名正言顺地介入黄仁俊的生活，以追求者的身份。他的念头有了成真的机会，而他李帝努从来不是会眼睁睁看着机会溜走的人。

黄仁俊眼睛有些红，脑袋昏昏沉沉身子却在发热，他倚在李帝努怀里开始解自己的衬衫扣子，李帝努被他一惊想伸手拦他，黄仁俊抬头看他，像发脾气一样娇嗔一句“我好热啊”又低头去解自己的扣子，手不听使唤了还气得想要直接扯开。李帝努被他嗔得心猿意马但也知道这不是适当的场合，低头哄他说仁俊啊我们上去再解我帮你解行不行？黄仁俊觉得这话有点不对劲又一时又想不出哪里不对劲，点点头就被李帝努半搀半扶上了二楼。  
黄仁俊被公主抱到床上之后又在闷头解扣子，李帝努确保门锁好之后折回坐到他身边，不知道拿床上这小人怎么办。黄仁俊只觉得身体里有股热意源源不断地涌出，他不仅想脱衣服还想脱裤子，最要命的是那处也不知为何有抬头的迹象，未经人事的小男孩根本不知道该怎么处理这一身的春情。  
“仁俊想要吗？”李帝努确实还算个君子，但美人在侧还坐怀不乱就不是他的作风了，他一只手环过黄仁俊身后，抱住黄仁俊给他解扣子，说话时呼出的气喷在耳侧惹得黄仁俊浑身战栗。  
“你在干嘛？”黄仁俊还残存着些许的理智，他想就算是能和他睡同一张床的李楷灿也不会做出抱着自己帮自己解扣子的事来，但是过载的大脑已经不允许他再循着理智行动，他只觉李帝努是一片冷源，能散去自己身上的热量，不自觉地往他怀里藏得更深了些。解完衬衫扣子的李帝努像是得了应允一般开始去解黄仁俊的皮带，他叼住黄仁俊的耳朵对他说，“我在干一些让仁俊觉得舒服的事。”  
他褪去黄仁俊的内裤握住了他的茎身，一边舔舐他的耳朵一边开始缓慢撸动，左手也不空着摸上了他的乳头慢慢地打着圈，欲发不发的情欲让黄仁俊更加难耐，嘴里掉出不成句的呻吟腰也不自觉地往前挺动。李帝努玩够了耳朵就开始亲吻黄仁俊修长的脖颈，又咬又嘬地在洁白的脖子上留下了一个个红色的印记。黄仁俊的呻吟声逐渐加快，李帝努知道他快到了也加快了手上的动作，黄仁俊攥紧了身下的床单达到顶点，发出像小奶猫叫般呻吟的嘴却突然被李帝努的吻堵住又把呻吟生生咽了下去。李帝努吻的又急又狠像是要夺去他嘴里的所有空气，他的燥热没有随着泄身散去反而随着这个吻更加重了几分。李帝努恋恋不舍地离开他的唇，黄仁俊就像溺水的鱼一样大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，白晃晃的胸口起伏不定看得李帝努更加心痒难耐。  
“仁俊想要吗？”他又问了一次。他翻过身将黄仁俊压在身下，看着小狐狸清纯的脸染上情动的春色。小狐狸用含着朦胧水意的双眼看了看他，突然就瘪了嘴委屈地撒娇起来“我好难受，我不想那么难受。都是你的错，你要负责。”  
当然要负责，李帝努求之不得。他讨好地吻上黄仁俊的唇，语气温柔地诱骗他，“好，我负责，我会让俊俊舒服起来的好不好？”  
他伸手从枕头底下摸出一罐润滑剂，不愧是成年人的派对什么都准备齐全。他低头啃舐舔咬黄仁俊胸前的茱萸想要分散他的注意力，但手指插入的时候还是让黄仁俊吃痛惊呼。男孩未经开发的身体在药力的作用下逐渐适应了李帝努的手指，甚至分泌出体液来欢迎对方的进入，诱人的呻吟伴着水声听得李帝努头皮发麻只想立马提枪上阵。  
突然触到的一点让黄仁俊的呻吟忽地拔高，像是触电一般快感直击头顶，不知所措的小男孩搂紧了了李帝努的脖颈，比射精更加直接的快感让他无所适从，只会嗯嗯啊啊地从嘴里掉出一声比一声更柔媚的呻吟。快到顶点时李帝努忽然把他抱起，让他面对面地坐在他的大腿上，他把头埋在李帝努颈窝里哭着叫喊，李帝努把手指抽出让他的快感停在临界点，他还没来得及抬头质问对方就突然被巨物填满顶上了高峰。  
冲上高峰的不止黄仁俊一个。黄仁俊的小穴又紧又湿噬咬着他的肉棒，高潮来临时一阵阵无意识的紧缩更是咬得他脖颈青筋暴起差点精关大泄。但珍馐是要细细品尝的，他并不打算让黄仁俊就此休息，垂涎已久的小狐狸不彻头彻尾地拆吃入腹怎么想怎么可惜。他强忍射精的念头，像狼狗一样咬住黄仁俊因为高潮仰着头露出来的喉结，双手掐紧他的细腰开始小幅度地抽插。黄仁俊还未从高潮的余韵中缓过来就又迎上了新一轮的冲击，他哭哭啼啼地用手捶李帝努说不要，说让他走，小猫爪子捶到李帝努身上就像挠痒痒一样反倒是多添了几分情趣。  
“可是仁俊下面根本不想我走呢，”李帝努在他耳边低语，声音磁性低沉，他更加用力地抽插两下，下体相击发出的啧啧水声响彻房间，“你听，下面流了好多水呢。”  
黄仁俊从没听过这样的下流话，他嘤嘤哭着举起双臂想要遮住因为羞耻而通红的脸，李帝努顺势将他往后一推巨龙一下子冲到了更深的地方，爽得黄仁俊发出一声长长的娇吟。李帝努左手把他双臂锁在他头顶右手抓住他的腰开始大开大合地操干，看着黄仁俊在他身下红着眼哭哭啼啼地挨操，一下又一下顶的又深又重。破碎的呻吟从黄仁俊嘴里溢出，承受不住的灭顶的快感再次向他袭来，他双腿缠上李帝努的腰，无意识地紧缩小穴，想要索取更多，李帝努也不再忍耐，像打桩机一样狠操了几十下将他和黄仁俊一起送上了高潮。  
他轻吻黄仁俊因快感而发红的眼尾，下身又开始不安分地抽送。“夜还很长，”黄仁俊听见他说，“我们还能慢慢来，宝贝。”


End file.
